Wait til you see my smile
by I LOVE NEW YORK
Summary: The group heads into the big city for university. New York! With the girls attending to NYU and the boys in Columbia a few steps away. Everyone thinks that they'll have the time of their lives, little did they know. Drama!
1. NYC

** 5th AVENUE**

** 9:25 A.M.**

** June 16th **

Massie brushed her hair back as she made her way through the crowded streets of 5th avenue. Her clogs _clicked clacked_ at every contact she made with her foot. She confidently strutted down the street with her head held high. First week of university have definitely taught her a lot. The Pretty Committee had stuck together like true sisters and they all attend at NYU. The Briarwood boys attend at Columbia, not very far away from NYU.

Massie whipped off her sunglasses as she entered her dorm. She scanned around her room and her eyes fell on Kristen's soccer shorts and Alicia's enormous pile of MAC make-up. She smiled at the memory when she had forced her original roommates to swap places with two of her PC girls. She collapsed onto her purple duvet and sank into the fluffiness.

-(I Love NYC)-

Cam Fisher stuffed his hands into his dark wash jeans as he shuffled along with his best friend, Derrick Harrington around the Columbia campus.

"Bo-ring." Cam huffed. Derrick shook his head.

"Dude! You sound like Massie. _Ehmagawd_!" His blond haired friend said with fake shockness.

Cam shook his head. "Not funny," he kicked the grass. "I miss her."

Derrick looked at him _"Massie?" _He jumped back"since when did you miss _MY _girlfriend?"

Cam rolled his multicolored eyes. "_No._ I miss Claire. _Claire_!"

"Oh." Derrick shook his shaggy blond hair away from his cameral colored eyes. "You'll get over it. Besides, you met her the day before yesterday, didn't you?" He snorted. "How did you get by the weekends?" He asked with fake concern.

Cam punched his friend in the arm, "Coming from a guy who freaked out at me when he thought I said I missed his girlfriend."

Derrick glared at him and pointed out "It would be creepy if you did miss her. I mean she's MY girlfriend." He lifted his voice higher and practically shouted, "MASSIE BLOCK is MY girlfriend."

Cam sped up as everyone gave Derrick a look. He shrugged innocently at them and caught up with Cam who gave him the stink eye.

"Seriously? And you say _I_ need to get over it?" Cam retorted. Derrick completely ignored him.

"Let's get a donut!" he said as he dragged Cam into a pastry shop.

"Of course." Cam rolled his eyes and he followed Derrick inside.

"Dude! Will you let go of my collar!" Cam exclaimed as he pushed Derrick away who was grabbing on to his leather collar. "I'm not your dog!"

Derrick smirked "Says you."

Cam huffed and turned around to order a chocolate donut.


	2. What's love got to do with it?

**Massie, Alicia & Kristen's Dorm Room (NYU)**

**8:00 P.M.**

Claire stuffed a handful of sour gummy worms and scrunched up her face at the sourness.

"Aahhh." She let out as she fell back onto her sleeping bag and kicked her legs up in the air. Massie rolled her eyes as she applied a new coat of _Hypnotic_ Hard Candy nail polish. Alicia flipped through the pages of the latest _Teen Vogue_ magazine while Dylan ate cameral popcorn and Kristen pulled her wavy dirty blond hair into a messy bun.

"Ehmagawd! Guess what?" Alicia said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"What?" Massie asked as she applied a second coat to her nails.

"We should get together with the boys. All of us, just like old time." Alicia answered.

"We should!" Dylan agreed. "I haven't seen Chris since... forever!"

Kristen looked away and the other girls pouted. Massie pulled her into a hug.

"Not your fault you're a C-minus!" Massie said as she playfully pulled on a strand of Kristen's hair.

Dylan snapped her fingers "Why don't you try to find a guy in our university!"

Massie cleared her throat "Cuh-rrection! Make guys come to you, nawt you go find them."

Dylan and Alicia nodded in agreement "Right!"

They both jumped up and giggled "Apple C!"

Kristen smiled at her besties "Seriously, I'm fine! You have to be single to mingle, right?"

"Sure" Claire replied as she stuffed gummy bears into her mouth. "Mass, where did you even get this much candy from?"

Massie waved her hand "Doesn't matter. Anyways, I texted the boys already. Tomorrow we are going out for lunch."

"'Kay" Dylan replied back happily.

**Cam, Derrick & Josh's Dorm Room (Columbia)**

**11:00 P.M.**

"Do you believe in luck?" Cam asked his buddies as he laid on his bed.

Josh raised his eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

Derrick turned towards Josh "Because he's weird like that."

Josh snickered while Cam glared at the blond one.

Derrick covered himself under his blankets. "Why aren't you going to sleep?"

"I'm not going to sleep until you guys answer my question." Cam said.

Josh and Derrick exchanged a _what-the-hell-happened-to-him_ look. Josh cleared his throat "Well, I think it's luck that we got into this dorm room together while Kemp and Plovert are stuck with…" He turned towards Derrick and asked "Who are they stuck with?"

Derrick scrunched up his nose and replied "Who knows?" He turned towards Cam "Sure." He collapsed onto his bed. In a few minute you could hear him snoring.

Cam shook his head.

"Dude tomorrow we'll having lunch with the girls." Josh said as he scrolled through Derricks' phone.

Cam gave him a look. "And, why do you have his phone?"

"Because he" Josh pointed at the lump on the bed "always forgets to turned on his cell phone and I knew the girls would call."

"That's great." Cam slid into his bed as Josh turned the lights off.

**NYU Class 210**

**9:00 A.M.**

"And so the King died in 1857 after the war" the wrinkling professor concluded as he crossed his stickman with a big X. Massie smirked and whispered to Kristen. "Like _he's_ not going to die."

Kristen snickered into her palm.

"Found a crush yet?" Massie whispered to her.

"No" Kristen sighed.

"What about them?" Dylan pointed at a group of five guys sitting in a few rows in front of them. They all had broad and muscular shoulders.

"Hmmm…Don't know the face yet." Kristen replied back.

"Quick, wardrobe check!" Massie whispered from the side of her glossy mouth.

"Kristen is wearing a pair of Daryl K. tan short shorts with her silky BCBG navy blue tan top tucked in. A gold braided belt in the loops with a necklace and bracelet. She's wearing strappy sandals and carrying a huge black Prada hobo bag…9.5."

Massie continued on "Now Dylan, she is wearing-"

"Don't I get to rate Kristen's outfit?" Dylan whined.

"No, we don't have time" Massie snapped. "Dylan is wearing a white Zac Posen flowing sundress with silver flip flops and silver bag. Hmm….9.4." She finished while nodding her head.

"My turn!" Massie said as she straightened her outfit " A royal purple DKNY ruffle shirt with a pair of Ralph Lauren gray stovepipe mini jean skirt. Purple Jimmy Choo peep toes with my dark brown Versace bag. Comments?" Massie said.

Dylan tapped her chin with a manicured finger and Kristen titled her head to the side.

"9.7"

"9.8"

Massie air clapped "Good. I haven't gotten 9.6 and higher in a week already."

Just then the bell rang.

Massie nudged Kristen in the shoulders. "Say hi."

"I don't even know them." Kristen shook her head.

"When did you become so shy?" Dylan asked as she munched on a Luna Bar.

"And when did you become a pig?" Kristen retorted.

Dylan shrugged. "Since always."

The three watched as the guys in front of them turned around and grabbed their stuff. Two had blond hair, one with blue eyes and one with green eyes. The other guy had chocolate spiked brown hair with piercing hazel eyes. One guy had sandy blond hair with dark brown eyes and the other one had auburn hair and green eyes.

"Hawt" Dylan said under her breath.

Kristen slowly nodded her head.

Massie held her head high. "Make a good impression then." She ordered "Head high, shoulders back, stomach in and confident smile."

The three strut by the boys, each girl offering a _why-hello-there-I-didn't-see-you_ smile.

When they reached the door, Massie pulled out her Chanel compact and peered into the mirror. The boys were all staring at them, but one in particular caught her eyes. The blond boy with green eyes who seemed to be the "Alpha" of the group. He caught her looking and winked at her. Massie smirked and winked back. _Maybe Derrick can wait _She thought as she exchanged high-fives with Dylan and Kristen when they were in the hallway.


	3. Love differ

**ANTHOS RESTAURANT**

**11:10 A.M.**

Derrick huffed as he checked the time on his cell phone.

"They're 10 minutes late." He threw his hands up in frustration, almost knocking over the silver tray a passing waiter was carrying. The waiter stumbled to regain balance and glared at Derrick. Derrick ignored him and turned towards Josh, Cam, Kemp and Plovert.

"So?" Kemp replied. "You sound so surprised."

Josh took a sip of his water. "Yeah, remember how the girls use to always be late on purpose to 'make an entrance'?"

The guys looked at him. Josh looked back and let out an indignant "What?"

"How would you know?" Plovert asked as he squinted his blue eyes.

Josh rolled his eyes "Alicia told me."

"She told you? Isn't that like, breaking their girls rule to tell you something like that?" Cam asked.

Josh shrugged his broad, tanned shoulders "I dunno."

Derrick huffed again. "They're late"

**ANTHOS RESTAURANT**

**11:10 A.M.**

Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire stood outside of the elegant restaurant Anthos as they rated each other.

Massie held an imaginary microphone to her glossy lips and opened her mouth. " Let's start with Alicia."

Alicia air clapped and spun around.

"Alicia is looking lovely in her dark Splendid skinny jeans and Alexander McQueen white button down shirt. A black cardigan and a pair of black gladiator shoes completes the look with a brown leather hobo bag. Congrats, 9.7." Alicia curtsied and Massie turns towards Kristen. She stepped up and struck a pose while the girls giggled.

"Kristen is in a C&C red and white striped tank top with a Scoop navy high-waisted skirt. A brown belt with tangled necklaces and white clutch, black shiny flats hints that she's dressing to impress! Congrats, 9.8." Kristen giggled as the girls golf clapped their support.

"Dylan is looking like herself wearing a Prada maxi print dress with bracelets and Chanel flip flops. A white simple bag with a pair of white sunglasses completes her casual yet flattering outfit. Congrats, 9.6." Dylan bowed and returned to her place in the line.

"Claire is wearing a beautiful pink Chloe ruffle dress, from Miss Massie Block's closet and silver high platform flip flops with silver clutch. Congrats, 9.6."

Massie spun around three times and landed on her shoes. "Now me, I'm wearing a high-waisted D&G light pink floral skirt with a simple Jeffrey's button down sleeveless shirt tucked in. Black tights with black ankle boots and brown Alexander Wang tote. Comments?" Massie spun around again as the girls checked her outfit.

"9.8"

"9.9"

"9.9"

"9.8"

"Perf! Okay, we're walking to the beat of 'When I Grow Up' by the Pussycat Dolls, the chorus part."

Claire sighed and smiled '_Some things just never change.' _

Massie raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows "Problems, Kuh-laire?"

Claire smiled at Massie and said "Nope."

Satisfied Massie threw open the double glass doors and the five girls strutted into the elegant restaurant, ignoring the stares of the diners. They fixed their eyes on the destination. The boy's table in the middle of the restaurant.

The boys greeted their girlfriends with hugs while Kristen and Kemps stood awkwardly to the side.

Finally, everyone sat down and open their menus.

Massie scanned the restaurant and her eyes froze on a group of five boys in the far end of the aisle. The same boy caught her eye. The blond spiky hair and piercing green eyes. She quickly pulled out her iPhone and texted Dylan and Kristen.

**MassieKur:** Look at the far end of the left aisle!

Dylan and Kristen both glanced at their phone and looked at the place Massie said. Their eyes both widened.

**SexySportsBabe:** It's them!

**BigRedHead:** Is this good or bad?

**MassieKur:** don't know!

**SexySportsBabe: **Should we say hi?

**MassieKur:** Ignore them. D tell A and K tell C about it.

Massie quickly looked up and pretended to be listening to what Derrick was telling the boys.

"-so I thought maybe we could join lacrosse?"

Massie choked back a laugh. "Lacrosse? You and lacrosse?"

Derrick looked at her, confused. "Yes, why?"

"Because," Massie rolled her eyes "weren't you the one that said lacrosse was for girls?"

Derrick shook his head "When did I say that?"

Massie looked at him "Uh, ever since grade 6"

Derrick waved his hand as if dismissing the conversation and continued talking to Kemp.

Massie narrowed her amber eyes and shot Derrick a glare.

He didn't notice, but Cam did. He would be careful if he was his friend, last month, Derrick had followed Massie around asking her to take him back and now that she did, he was ignoring her.

Cam shook his head. Derrick can be so stupid sometimes when it came to girls. He looked at Claire who was texting beside him. It's been 3 years since they have been together and it was the best. Cam glanced at Massie and Derrick, their backs were facing each other. He sighed at Derrick.

Then he noticed two built and muscular guys walking towards their table. Cam expected them to walk past them, but instead they stopped in front of their table. They girls looked at them and smiled. The smile they used to smile at _them_. Cam's multicolored eyes automatically narrowed. He has a bad feeling that the boys aren't going to like these guys and Cam Fisher's 'feelings' are usually correct.


	4. All is fair in love and war

**I DON'T OWN THE CLIQUE. LISI HARRISON DOES!**

**ANTHOS RESTAURANT**

**11:20 A.M.**

Derrick looked up at the two boys in annoyance. But they paid no attention to Derrick. They were smiling at the girls.

"Hey!" The blond one with the green eyes smiled, mostly at Massie, "I'm Justin and he's Ethan" he indicated towards the tanned guy with chocolate brown spiked hair with hazel eyes who lifted hand in acknowledge.

"Do we know you?" Derrick asked rudely. Massie shot him a look.

Justin made an ah-dorable frown "I don't think so, but they do." He indicated at the girls.

Cam got up. "How do you know them?" he demanded.

Claire giggled and pulled Cam back onto his soft chair. "From NYU, though we never talked before."

"Hey I'm Massie Block, that's Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil and Claire Lyons. Nice to meet you." Massie held out her perfectly manicured hand and Justin reached out to shake it. His hand closed around her small hand and their eyes met. Green meets amber. They could have stayed like that forever but Derrick cleared his throat. He looped his arms around Massie's tiny waist and pulled her back towards himself, breaking the handshake.

"I'm Derrick Harrington, Massie's boyfriend."

Massie rolled her eyes at Justin and he smirked. Josh cleared his throat when Ethan started staring at Alicia, who gave him a sly wink.

"Hey, I'm Josh Hotz, that's Cam Fisher, Chris Plovert and Kemp Hurly."

Ethan nodded but he seemed more interested in Alicia. Justin was staring at Massie. There was an awkward silence until Kristen broke it.

"Do you guys want to come eat with us?" she asked.

Justin perked up. "Sure!"

The boys shot Kristen glares. She looked at them in innocence as Justin and Ethan went to get the other boys.

"What?" Kristen retorted back. "Not my problem someone had to cheat on me and now I'm a C-minus."

Kemp's face turned bright red "Kristen, I'm sor-"

"Save it" she snapped at him and turned around. Massie and Alicia exchanged high-fives with her under the table.

Justin and Ethan returned along with three other hawt boys. They were all tanned, toned, muscular. Total HARTs.

"This is Aidan" A tanned boy with blond hair and blue eyes nodded his head as Justin said his name. He looked like one of those hawt California surfer guys.

"Chase" A toned boy with sandy blond hair with dark, transfixing brown eyes stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"And Logan" Justin pointed at the gorgeous boy on the left with auburn hair and penetrating green eyes.

The Columbia(Briarwood) boys shifted uncomfortably.

Massie flipped her hair as Justin sat down beside her. She batted her eyelashes as she and Justin talked.

**Too bad Massie didn't even notice a certain shaggy blond and carmel eyes glaring at them. And a certain auburn and penetrating green eyes staring at her. A certain Logan. We're in for a ride.**

**-xoxo, VC**

**NYU BOY'S DORM**

**Justin, Logan & Aidan**

**10:00 P.M.**

"The girls were pretty hot." Aidan commented.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Tell us something we don't know."

"I like that Kristen chick." Aidan sighed.

" I'm in it for Massie." Justin said. Logan got up.

"Dude, i like her too."

"What?" Justin shoved Logan back. "You don't even know her."

Logan got up to his face. "Like you do?"

"Actually, I do. We talked while you were somewhere else." Justin smirked "I bet she doesn't even know you."

Logan pushed Justin onto his bed while Justin grabbed Logan's shirt.

_What is with it with chicks that make guys break the bros before hoes rule?_ Aidan though as he relunctantly pushed himself out of the warmth of his bed.

"Guys! Break it up! Break it up!" Aidan karate chopped the space between Justin and Logan blindly until the two boys parted from each other and both rubbed their arms.

"Ow. Do you take karate lessons or something" Logan complained as he rubbed his wrists and arms.

Justin smirked. "That hurt?"

Logan lunged at Justin. Aidan quickly positioned himself in between, therefore, getting himself knocked over by Logan.

"Stop! Stop!" Aidan shouted as he was sandwiched in between. He tried to crawl out but he was stuck as the two boys shoved and pushed each other.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Aidan thrashed wildly, accidentally kicking Justin in the thigh and kneeling Logan in the chest. "Get offa me! I just took a shower guys!"

The two boys jumped away from Aidan, rubbing both their arms and their chest and thigh.

"Dude!" Justin complained.

Aidan shrugged. "You know I hate breaking sweat after I take a shower."

Logan snickered "Break sweat after you showered? Since when?"

Aidan shrugged again "Ever since you've known me."

Justin drank from his water bottle "I bet Massie likes me better then you."

"You wanna bet?" Logan challenged.

"Stop IT!" Aidan shouted. The two boys shranked back as if in fear of being kicked or karate chopped again. Aidan smirked.

"Doesn't Massie already have boyfriend. Derrick, was it?"

Logan snorted. "Who cares. She obviously doesn't like him."

"'Cause she like _me_." Justin said.

"You have _SUCH_ a big ego and it's not a good thing!" Logan looked at him in disgust.

"Says who?" Justin asked.

"ME!" Logan yelled at him.

"STOP IT!" Aidan shouted a them "You're giving me a migraine!"

"Fine, what should we do?" Justin asked, eyeing Logan.

"Why ask me?" Aidan said as he plopped onto his bed.

"Because, you're always the guy that gives us advice that _actually _works." Logan told him.

"Fine" Aidan sat up on his bed and thought for a while. "Both of you guys like her-"

"I like her more." Justin said.

"No! I like her even more." Logan retorted.

"Says who?" Justin asked.

"ME, AGAIN!" Logan shot back.

"AS _I_ was saying" Aidan glared at them "You guys both like her, so why don't you let her choose. You know, let her decide who she_ actually _likes better, not what _you _think."

"_Justin_" Logan said.

"_Logan_" Justin shot back.

"That's it! I'm going to bed." Aidan fell back onto his bed. "NO TALKING OR I WILL KARATE CHOP YOU."

It was silent after that. Except, two minutes that, Aidan heard vibrating. Vibrating of _cellphones_. They were texting each other. _Seriously? _Aidan though as he buried his face into his soft pillow. Few second later, Justin got out of his bed and said "She likes ME better."

"THAT"S IT!" Aidan shouted. He marched over to the two. Hit them both at the head. Took their phones away and duct taped their mouth. Aidan buried the phones under his pillow.

"If one of you takes off the duct tape or make _ANY _physical contact with each other that's going to disturb _MY_ sleep. I promise, the phones will be going into the toilet. And you two have known me long enough to know that I keep my promises."

After that all Aidan heard were whimpers. _Sweet deep sleep _Aidan thought as he snuggled into his bed and feel asleep.


	5. Capital F for Flirt

I DON"T OWN THE CLIQUE LISI HARRISON DOES!

**STARBUCKS**

**10:15 A.M.**

Massie took a sip of her non-fat decaf vanilla latte and let out a satisfying sigh.

The girls were seated around her in the soft couches, each downing the contents of their _to go_ cups. After a whole night of writing papers, they needed caffeine.

"Soooo," Massie broke the silence. "Which of the boys do you guys like?"

"Mass! We all have boyfriends" Alicia exclaimed.

Kristen cleared her throat.

"Except Kristen" Alicia quickly added.

Massie rolled her amber eyes "Puh-lease! You guys fake worse then those faux Prada bags. You all like one of them, it's so obvious."

"Fine." Dylan admitted "I do like one of them."

"Same" Alicia sighed.

They all turned towards Claire. Realizing the silence, Claire looked up from her phone.

"Um, I dunno yet." she muttered. "'Cause of Cam."

The girls exchanged a four way eye roll.

"So, I saw Ethan checking you out yesterday." Massie said while she playfully nudged Alicia.

"Oooooooooo" Kristen let out. The girls giggled.

Alicia blushed and smiled back. She quickly turned towards Kristen.

"How 'bout you?" Alicia asked.

"Aidan" Kristen stated.

"He's cute" Dylan said and Kristen shot her a look. Dylan let out a hearty laugh.

"Puh-lease Kristen, I'm nawt Nina Call-ass." The girls laughed at the nickname of Alicia's cousin. "No, seriously, I like Chase."

"You obviously like Justin" Kristen said to Massie.

"Duh! I'm over Derrick x10. He practically ditches _and_ ignores me for his friends." Massie waved her hands as if dismissing the topic "I bet he's cheating" She shrugged "I honesty don't care."

The girls nodded as they drank the last drips of their non-fat lattes.

Claire suddenly spoke up. "But isn't kind of wrong for you guys to forget about your boyfriends?"

Massie rolled her eyes "Nawt me."

"Besides Massie" Claire turned towards the other girls "What about Leesh and Dyl?"

Alicia shrugged. "They don't go to the same school as us anymore."

"And," Dylan added "They're kinda boring, you know, always talking about their own things at Columbia. I mean, how akward is it to sit there and listen?"

Alicia nodded in agreement "I hear ya."

Massie stood up and lowered her hand onto the table loudly. "Then it's settled. We're officially going for the new boys, at least, any one who _wants _to" she glanced down at Claire who sunk into the couch.

"Let's go." Massie grinned "I feel like shoe shopping."

**COLUMBIA DORM**

**DERRICK, CAM & JOSH's ROOM**

**1:55 A.M. (Afternoon)**

"SHE DUMPED ME" Derrick growled as he threw his phone onto his bed.

"Massie?" Josh asked.

"Yes!"

"Not surprised"

"WHAT?"

"You're surprised?"

"Extremely!"

Josh rolled his eyes. Cam, who had just finished a paper said to Josh "Allow me to explain to this child."

Cam turned towards Derrick and scowled. "You've been ignoring Massie after a week you two got back together.

Derrick shook his head in denial "No, I haven't"

Both Josh and Cam nodded their heads and said "Yes, you have."

"She met a new guy, Justin, who she probably thinks is better then you" Under his breath Cam muttered "Not surprised about that either." Josh heard him and snickered.

But Derrick had his own problems. "That kid goes around stealing _MY_ girlfriend? Out of all the girls he chose _MY_ girlfriend!"

"Calm down." Josh told him.

"And she's your EX-girlfriend." Cam reminded him.

Derrick glared at his friends "I'll get her back, you'll see." Derrick reached for the doornob and before he stepped out onto the hallway he turned around "You two should be more careful. Did you not see the other four boys?"

Then he left, leaving Josh and Cam to think what could possibly happen to them.

**NYU CLASS**

**2:45 A.M.**

Massie laughed quietly as Justin whispered something in her ear. Kristen watched as her friend's narrow shoulders shook with silent laughter, wondering what Justin could have possibly said to make Massie laugh so hard.

"He's probably telling her one of his many his lame jokes" Aidan told her.

"One of his _many_?" Kristen asked back playfully. Aidan chuckled.

"The Queen died shortly after the war..." their professor droned on.

"Why is everything in his class about death?" Aidan whispered into Kristen's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She ignored the feeling and giggled back. "I know, right?"

She watched from the corner of he green eyes as Aidan ran his hand through his blond spiked hair. His arm flexed and his sleeve ran up, flashing a perfect tanned, muscular arm. Kristen tugged on a loose wavy strand of her dirty blond hair that had fallen out of her messy and sexy(according to Massie) bun. She crossed her legs so Aidan can see her toned, soccer legs.

"Can I see you notes?" Kristen asked him sweetly.

"Sure." He nodded. He didn't push his notes towards her so Kristen had to scoot her chair closer to him and leaned foward.

"You smell nice." Aidan commented into her ear.

Kristen raised her eyebrows "Thanks?"

Aidan smiled "No problem."

Kristen copied his one page notes as she felt Aidan breathing down her neck.

Dylan rolled her eyes at Massie and Kristen as she sat in the middle of Chase and Ethan. _Too bad Alicia's not in this class_. She rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and ran her hand down through her straight hair. And leaned foward to jot down some notes, just in case Massie and Kristen weren't paying attention and needed them. What are friends for?

She could feel Chase stretch and put his arm on her chair. Her cheeks flushed but she titled her head so she could cover it with her hair.

Dylan leaned back all of a sudden and was now resting in Chase's arm. This time _he_ blushed and Dylan gave him a sly wink and turned her attention to the professor. Chase blushed even more. Ethan, who was sitting beside Dylan snickered into his palmed as he watched Chase's cheek turn bright red. _Too bad Chris isn't in this school. _Dylan thought as they remained in the same position for the next 45 minutes of class.


	6. Nawt You

**NYU CAMPUS**

**3:55**

Dylan fanned her face after the girls parted with the boys.

"Hey!" Massie, Kristen and Dylan turned around and saw Alicia and Claire walking towards them.

"How was class? God, I hate this! I'm stuck with nobody except Claire." Alicia pouted while Claire make a face behind her back for Alicia almost calling her a 'nobody'. They laughed at Claire's face.

"Well..." Massie said.

"What?" Alicia asked frantically.

"Desperate much?" Dylan asked her.

"Please tell me!" Alicia cried. Claire stood beside her and cleared her throat. "I mean _us._" Alicia corrected.

"We're going to dinner with the boys tonight at 6:00." Massie told them. Alicia squealed while Claire frowned. Massie saw this frown and immediately cut Alicia off mid-squeal.

"You want to invite the Columbia boys." Massie stated.

"No" Claire said as she shook her head in denial.

"Yes, you do."

Just then Claire's phone rang.

"Who is it." Massie asked coldly.

"Cam" Claire gulped.

"Pick it up and don't invite him or them. I'm not telling you to choose a guy like I did in 8th grade Claire, just don't ruined it for Leesh and Dyl, 'kay?" Massie said.

Claire nodded and flipped opened her phone. "Hey Cam!"

"Hey!"

"Pst, put it on speaker" Massie whispered. "Please?"

Claire nodded and pressed speaker.

"So are you doing anything tonight?" Cam asked Claire. "Maybe we can all hang out tonight?"

"All?" Claire croaked.

"Yeah, you know, like you girls and us guys."

Massie used her right arm and crossed it over her left arm to make a big X while she shook her head from side to side.

"Sorry, we're kinda busy today. Papers are due and tests. I think we have to pull an all-nighter."

"Oh" Cam said "That's okay, some other time."

"'Kay bye!" Claire said cheerfully as she hung up.

Massie sighed in relief. "Thanks Claire."

"Yup, no problem" Claire replied.

Alicia shook her head. "Never in my life will I eh-ver pull an all-nighter."

Dylan wrinkled her forehead in confusion "You did, last night remember?"

Kristen shook her head "No, remember she fell asleep after we finished all the Red Bull."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Dylan looked at Alicia "Such a sleepy head."

"Coming from the girl who chugged half of the number of cans we had in our dorm." Alicia smirked.

"E-nough" Massie said, though she was smiling like the rest of them. "Let's get ready."

**NYU CAMPUS**

**5:15 P.M.**

Justin booted the soccer ball towards Logan's stomach as the boys passed around the ball. Logan jumped left and stuck his foot out. He stopped the bag and kicked it back towards Justin, where it hit his left calf.

"Ooowww." Justin cried as he sank to the ground.

Logan smirked "_You_ started it."

"Well, they don't call him the best soccer player for nothing." Chase said sheepishly as the boys walked up to Justin to help him up., all except Logan.

"Shouldn't _you_ help me up since _you _kicked the ball at me?" Justin asked Logan.

He cocked his head to the side and said "No, not really. Besides, you started it."

"Fine, I'm sorry, now help me up."

"Why should I?"

"Because you should."

"No, I shouldn't"

"Not again!" Aidan groaned as he buried his face into Chase's shoulder "Last night was enough."

"STOP IT!" Ethan yelled. "Logan, just go help Justin up so we can get ready for dinner with the girls.

"Fine" Logan rolled his eyes "For Massie."

Justin was about to open his mouth to object the comment but Ethan hit him on the head.

Logan walked over and held out his hand out. Justin took it and pulled. Logan landed onto of Justin, who rolled up so he was on top of Logan.

"She like _me _better!"

"No, she_ doesn't_"

"Yes, she does."

"Doesn't"

"Does."

_"Doesn't"_

_"Does."_

Aidan groaned loudly while Chase and Ethan pulled them off of each other.

"I thought you guys were taking my advice?" Aidan asked them.

"We are, well at least, _I _was. But someone" Logan glared at Justin " just _had_ to aimed the ball at my stomach and pull me onto the ground."

The boys faced Justin who relunctantly nodded "Agree to the advice."

_"Thank you!"_ Aidan said. "Now let's go." He started jogging towards his dorm, but not before turning back and shouting at Logan and Justin "I call taking shower first."

"Seriously dude? Nobody needs the shower except _you_." They all shouted towards Aidan.

**COLUMBIA DORM**

**5:15 P.M.**

"She's lying, isn't it obvious?" Josh said as Derrick, Cam, Plovert and Kemp gathered around Cam when he made the phone call to Claire. "And it was obvious she put you on speaker."

"What should we do?" Plovert asked.

"Nothing" Cam replied "She said that they are pulling an all-nighter"

"And you believed her?" Derrick asked incredously.

"Well...yeah" Cam answered sheepishly while scratching his neck.

"I bet they're going out with the boys." Derrick concluded.

"What should we do?" Plovert asked again.

"Follow them." Derrick said.

"Stalker much?" Josh commmented.

"Isn't that illegal?" Cam asked. Derrick rolled his cameral eyes

"Look, do you want a guy hitting on _your_ girlfriend? Derrick asked them. They all shook their heads. "Well, this is the only way to find out. Let's go!"

**Careful Derrick, you don't want to be caught and branded as a stalker forever, do you? And Massie may have found another playmate already. You don't want to get in her way because you definately don't want to be on the top of her hit list.**

**-xoxo, VC**


	7. Desperate much?

I DON"T OWN THE CLIQUE. LISI HARRISON DOES.

**NYU CAMPUS **

**Behind bushes**

**5: 20 P.M.**

"Why do I have a bad impression that this is wrong?" Josh asked as the boys his behind a cluster of bushes.

"Because it is." Plovert answered.

"Be quiet. The girls are coming." Derrick snapped as he raised the binoculars to his eyes.

The boys shared a four way eye roll at the way Derrick was acting so stalkerish.

"You're so skilled at this. Do you do it all the time?" Kemp asked Derrick with a straight face but lost it when the boys started laughing. Derrick glared at him.

"What? I was just wondering." Kemp innocently answered back.

"This is wrong." Plovert said.

Derrick looked at him sharply "Aren't you the least mad that Dylan broke up with you because of the other boys?They're prob-"

Cam hit Derrick "Dude! I see them."

"Where?"

"Over there by the big oak tree."

Derrick and the boys saw the girls. They were sauntering though Washington Square.

"Let's go!" Derrick called as he stood up and began following the girls.

He turned towards Cam "See? I told you they weren't pulling an all-nighter."

"Maybe they're going to Starbucks?" Cam asked.

"Sure." Derrick rolled his eyes and pointed at the girls who were turning right. "That totally makes sense because Starbucks is on the left." he answered sarcastically.

Cam pouted and followed the boys as they jogged to catch up with the girls.

**TAUREAU RESTAURANT**

**5:55 A.M.**

"For ten." Justin told the hostess.

"Right this way." She said as she grabbed ten menus and headed to the back of the restaurant.

"Dude! We're early!" Chase cried in amazement.

"So?" Ethan asked as he fixed his Ralph Lauren Polo collar.

"So?" Chase raised his eye brows "What do you mean 'So?' We're _never_ early for anything!"

Ethan rolled his eyes "You mean _you're_ never early for anything, not _us_."

Chase ignored him as he plopped down onto his seated. "Nice restaurant." he commented.

"Who picked it?" Aidan asked.

"Massie." Both Justin and Logan said at the same time. They stared at each other. The three others groaned.

**TAUREAU RESTAURANT**

**Outside of restaurant**

**6:05 A.M.**

"Wardrobe check!" Massie exclaimed as she faced her girls.

"Leesh, you're first." Alicia air clapped and stepped up. Massie held an imaginary microphone to her glossy lips and spoke.

"Alicia is looking flattering in her turquoise long sleeved Ralph Lauren dress with a suede belt cinched around her waist. With blacktights and matching brown suede ankle boots plus a white Hermes Birkin bag. Congrats...9.7!" Alicia curtsied as the girls air clapped.

"Next, Kristen. She's beautiful in a black, fitted Marc by Marc Jacobs blazer with a white button down shirt peeking out. Dark wash denim J Brand jeans and white peep toes with tangled necklaces, plus an oversized vintage leather hobo bag. Congrats...9.8!" Kristen bowed and Dylan stepped up.

"Dylan is looking lovely in a pink BCBG high waisted skirt with ruffles and a white Vince tank top. Black high heeled gladiator shoes with bracelets and a chunky necklace plus a clutch. Congrats...9.7!

"Next is Claire. She's looking pretty in a dark gray Fendi kimono dress with white leggings peeking out at the bottom for a burst of color. Navy blue Tory Burch flats and navy blue Gucci clutch from Miss Massie Block's wardrobe completes the look. Congrats...9.8!"

"Now me! I'm wearing a yellow button down dress from Theory with a brown leather belt around my waist. A mid-thigh length cardigan from DKNY and a long silver necklace with silver bracelets. Black kitten heels and black top handle bag from Alexander Wang. Comments?"

"9.9"

"9.9"

"Same"

"9.95"

"Dyl, there's no 9.95." Massie said.

"Fine, then 9.9" Dylan answered.

"Good. Now, we're walking to the beat of Empire State of Mind. The chorus part of Alicia Keys part. 3, 2, 1" Massie threw open the doors and ignored the hostess. All eyes were on them as they strut through the restaurant aisle like it was a runway to where the boys where sitting. Unlike the Columbia boys, the _NYU_ boys turned around and looked at them, each offering a smile to the one girl he liked.

"Hey!" Massie said as the girls reached the table.

"Hey!" All the guys got up and pulled a chair out for each girl. Claire giggled as Logan pulled her chair. She didn't notice him glaring at Justin as he grabbed Massie's hand and led her to the chair beside his.

"So," Dylan said from her place beside Chase "You guys are on time."

"We are" Chase said as he swung his arms around Dylan, like he did in class before. Everyone's eyes widened a bit.

"So, are you guys dating?" Claire asked.

"No, but maybe soon." Chase said. Dylan's face flushed a bit.

"That's nice." Kristen said.

"So Massie, hows that boyfriend of yours" Ethan asked.

"He's fine" Massie answered "but we broke up."

Justin and Logan high-fived the boys when they heard the news. The girls glanced at Massie with sly smiles on their faces.

"Why do you ask?" Massie said casually.

Before either Justin or Logan could say something, Ethan cut in.

"Because, I can see him at the front of the restaurant right now." Ethan stated as he craned his neck to get a better look, his shoulders were pressed against Alicia's.

"What?" Massie shot out of her seat and turned around to see the Columbia boys. She turned accusingly at Claire.

"Nawt me, you took me phone away remember?" Claire sighed as she showed Massie her bag, which was phoneless.

Massie gasped "Did they _follow_ us here?"

Ethan raised his eyebrows "Stalkers much?"

"What do we do?" Alicia whispered as they watched the boys search the restaurant.

Their eyes landed on the table. Target locked and fired. They walked towards the table.

"Great." Massie muttered under her breath.

"Hey guys!" Derrick greeted as he sat down on the other side of Massie.

"How did you know we were here?" Massie inquired impolitely.

"What do you mean? We just walked by this restaurant and saw you guys." Derrick answered back innocently.

"Yeah, cause I'm sure you could see us _so clearly_ through the crowds of people." Justin said while glaring at him.

"And, eh-cuse me, but did anyone invite you to come in and sit with us?" Massie snapped at him.

"Yeah. I did." Derrick told her and turned his attention back to the table, which was now beyond crowded.

Josh sat closely beside Alicia while Ethan sat closer to her on the other side of her. Dylan looked comfortable in Chase's arm while Kristen and Aidan sat closely beside each other. Plovert and Kemp looked _very_ uncomfortable, sitting off the side of the table. Cam and Claire were the old C&C pair up.

"Can I start you of with any drinks?" A waiter asked as he looked at the overcrowded table.

"Water" Massie told him.

"I'll have the same as her" Logan quickly added.

"Same as her too." Justin said, while glaring at Logan.

"Pepsi." Derrick said.

"Water." Alicia announced,

"Same" Ethan added.

"Same too." Josh said and stared at Ethan with absolute hate while he smirked back. Alicia shifted uncomfortably in the middle of this.

"Pink lemonade." Dylan answered.

"Same as her." Chase said.

"Water"

"Same"

"Water"

"Same"

"Sprite"

"Pepsi"

The waiter quickly jotted down the drinks and walked away.

"Weird." Derrick commented.

"What?" Massie snapped at him in annoyance. He shrank back.

"You boys seem to order the exact same thing at the girls." Derrick commented.

"That's what you're suppose to do." Aidan said while he stared at Derrick as if he was an idiot. Kristen beamed at him.

"But I wouldn't expect _you_ to know that." Massie retorted coldly.

An awkward silence followed after.

**Reviews? **

**-xoxo, VC**


	8. Awkward much?

I DON'T OWN THE CLIQUE. LISI HARRISON DOES.

**TAUREAU RESTAURANT**

**6:30 A.M.**

"How's your salad?" Aidan asked Kristen politely.

"It's okay, how's your extra large spaghetti meatball with double cheese?"

"Good" Aidan grinned "Want a bite?"

"Sure."

Aidan scooped a bite and fed it to Kristen. They both laughed when half of the scoop stuck out of her mouth.

Across from Kristen was Alicia, who sat awkwardly in the middle of Ethan and Josh. Josh took a sip of water.

"I like your sweater, it is from Ralph?" Ethan asked Alicia.

Her eyes widened in delight. "You like Ralph?"

Ethan nodded and gestured to his Polo. "My mom was a former Ralph Lauren model."

"What's your last name?" Alicia asked.

"Richerdson." Ethan replied.

"Natalie Richerdson is your mom?" Alicia asked him while her eyes sparkled with new found interest.

"Yep." Ethan nodded smugly as he watched Josh almost chock on his water.

"I heart her." Alicia told Ethan as she put a hand on her heart "Too bad she went to D&G."

"I know, right?" Ethan continued on . "I told her not to, but she did." Ethan rolled his piercing hazel eyes and Alicia giggled.

"I would love to meet her one day." Alicia told him while batting her thick eyelashes.

"Sure, she's always going on about wanting a daughter." Ethan shrugged "Bet she'll love to meet you."

"And I bet you feel so wanted." Alicia laughed.

"Yeah, you bet I do." Ethan replied sarcastically.

"Your mom is hot." Chase cut in. Ethan glared at him and shifted his chair away from him.

"I'm just saying." Chase lifted his hands up and looked at Dylan when she started giggling.

"Yeah and I think our professor is hawt." Dylan joked.

"If you think wrinkled elephants are hot, then okay." Chase joked back. Dylan laughed.

"Gross." Logan made a face as he stuck his tongue out.

"What's gross?" Claire asked him, seeing that Cam was talking to Chris.

"This soup."

Claire looked at the green soup. "Green?"

"Well, green's my favorite color." Logan said while scratching the back of his neck.

Claire laughed "That's why you oreded it?"

Logan nodded sheepishly.

"I'm pretty sure it's _nawt_ that bad." Claire said doubtfully.

"You wanna bet? Try it." Logan shot back playfully.

Claire shrugged and took the spoon and scooped a spoonful of green soup. She sipped on it. Her face turned red and she quickly spat it out and back into the soup.

"Thanks, I was going to finish that." Logan fake pouted.

"Sorry!"

"It's fine. Told you it was gross." Logan said.

"You did." Claire used a napkin and rubbed her tongue in attempt to get rid of the horrible taste.

Logan laughed "That bad?"

"Tasted like sewer." Claire declared.

"And how would you know that?" Logan joked. Claire playfully slapped Logan at the arm. They both laughed while Cam gave Logan an annoyed look. Massie kicked Claire from across the table and wiggled her eyes suggestively. Claire smiled.

"You want some Massie?" Justin asked, indicating to his fries.

Massie shook her head. "Nope, I'm good." She pinched her stomach "She can't take any anymore."

"Well, _she_ should go tell herself that she's skinny." Justin responded as he put his muscular arm around her waist. Massie blushed.

Derrick glared at Justin. "Hey Mass, you want some of my bread?"

Massie shoved the fries Justin offered into her mouth. "No thanks, I'm good. Don't like carbs."

"But, you like oil and grease?" Derrick asked her, eyeing the fries.

"Yep." Massie nodded. "Anything but carbs."

"Rejected much?" Dylan said under her breath. Chase smirked.

"You want to go to the Columbia ceremony with me on Saturday?" Derrick asked Massie.

Massie looked at him coldly in the eye. "No, I actually don't."

"And why not?" Derrick countered.

"Because she says she doesn't want to?" Justin asked Derrick.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Derrick shot back.

"You don't have to. She already said 'no'." Justin said in a firm voice.

The whole table was watching silently.

"What is your problem?" Derrick questioned Justin.

"Uh, _you?_" Justin replied back.

"How am _I_ your problem?"

"How are you not?"

The two got locked in a stare down while everybody else shifted uncomfortably.

**Poor Cam and Josh, looks like their girlfriends are getting tight with the new boys. Better watch out before you get _another _heart stabbed. And Massie, looks like two hearts are after you. But which one will win the way into your heart? Chose carefully.**

**-xoxo, VC**

**REVIEWs?**


	9. Sorry My fault,I forgot you were anidiot

I DON'T OWN THE CLIQUE. LISI HARRISON DOES.

**NYU DORM**

**The Girls's Room**

**10:00 P.M.**

"Which color?" Dylan asked as she held up two different shades of Hard Candy nail polish up for the girls to see.

"The blue one." The all replied. Dylan sat down onto her sleeping bag and started to apply the nail polish on carefully. Massie no longer had the Friday sleepover. Now, she had a sleepover whenever she and the girls felt like it, which was almost everyday of the week.

The girls were on their sleeping bags, except Kristen, Alicia and Massie since they have their own bags. The beige floor was covered with piles of make-up, nail polish and blush. Nars, MAC and Hard Candy spilled.

"Okay, was dinner awkward or what?" Kristen asked the girls.

Alicia nodded "It was, especially with Justin and Derrick."

"So Mass, how does it feel like to have two hawt guys after you?" Claire asked as she propped onto her elbows.

"Well, one's _be-yond_ hawt and the other one is _semi_-hawt." Massie replied deviously.

"Oooooo, _Massie_." The girls let out and collasped into a heap of laughter.

"So, how do you like Logan?" Massie asked Claire.

"He's pretty cool." Claire said. "And hawt" She added.

"_Ehmagawd!_ I forgot to tell you guys. You know Natalie Richerdson, one of the top models of Ralph Lauren?" Alicia rushed on quickly.

"Yeah." Massie answered, wondering why Alicia would bring up such a random topic.

"She is ETHAN's MOM!" Alicia shouted as she lifted her hands up.

"_EHMAGAWD!_" The girls shouted as the high-fived Alicia's lifted hands.

"You guys are _so_ made for each other." Kristen gushed.

Alicia nodded in agreement but sighed "One problem. I'm still with Josh."

"Well do you still like him?" Massie asked with her eyebrows held high.

"I actually don't know." Alicia said with a surprised voice. "But I do know that I _absolutely_ heart Ehan!"

Massie and the girls squealed for her.

**NYU DORM**

**The Boy's Room**

**10:10 P.M.**

"I hate them!" Ethan shouted as he cracked his knuckles.

"I hate _him_." Justin said as he cracked_ his_ knuckles.

"Don't you hate him too?" Chase asked as he pointed towards Logan "You know because he likes Massie too."

Logan glared at Chase, who innocently looked back at him.

Logan cleared his throat. "For your information, I like Claire now."

"Thank God!" Aidan exclaimed. "No more who likes Massie the best. Yes!"

Justin smirked "So you finally decided that she likes me better so you backed down? Good."

Logan got up and looked like he wanted to slap Justin in the face.

"Why do you always have to start things Justin?" Aidan whined as Ethan and Chase pulled the two boys apart.

"Dude! I was joking." Justin cried out.

"Really, cause it wasn't funny _at all._" Logan retorted.

"Stop it!" Aidan's voice rose. "And calm down."

"So why Claire?" Ethan asked.

"She's pretty cool. And she's funny too." Logan started laughing at the sight of Claire's face when she spat out the soup. The other boys just looked at Logan.

"Oo-kay." Chase said as he watched Logan double into hysterics. "So, you like Alicia." He said to Ethan.

Ethan nodded "I do. But Josh keeps getting in the way. Alicia always pulls back when he's around."

"Noooooo. Maybe that's because, oh, i dunno, he's her boyfriend?" Aidan responded sarcastically.

Justin snapped his fingers. "Oh. Idea!"

"Great! Now why have to listen to him rant about putting some cat into some hot air balloon to see if it'll float up because it's not as heavy as human beings." Ethan said while he rolled his eyes.

"Something called gravity." Aidan retorted.

"And isn't that animal abuse?" Chase added.

"Not to mention that we got a C- on that project." Logan huffed.

"Stop!" Justin said indignantly "It was a good idea!"

"Not it really wasn't." Chase said while shaking his head.

"This is ten times better. I swear. You know how you guys say that the Columbia boys are always in the way of us." Justin asked. The boys nodded. "Well... we have an advantage."

"What?" Ethan and Logan asked, suddenly interested.

"We have the advanta-" Justin got cut off by Chase.

"Well, actually, me and Aidan are good with our girls." Chase said.

"Just listen." Justin snapped and continued on "We have the advantage of being on the same campus as them." He smiled proudly.

"So?" asked Ethan, then he gasped "Did you seriously _just_ noticed that?"

"NO! I did not _just_ notice that!" Justin replied indignantly. "That's not the point! We're on the same campus. We came sneak over to see them now if we want to, while the Columbia boys can't!" He let the news sink in.

It was silent.

Then Chase whistled "I like it" he grinned with the rest of the boys.

Logan pulled out his cellphone "Should we text them or surprise them?"

"Surprise them." Justin decided.

"Let's go." Aidan said as they slipped out their doors and tiptoed outside, into the dim hallway, down the stairs and into the chilly, dark night.

**REVIEWS PLEASE?**

**-xoxo, VC**


	10. It's not an attitude,it's the way I roll

I DON'T OWN THE CLIQUE. LISI HARRISON DOES.

**NYU DORMS**

**Outside of the Girl's Dorm**

**10:30 P.M.**

"Stupid lock." Ethan muttered as he tried to pick the main door open with a deformed paperclip.

"Hurry up! It's freezing." Chase stuck his hands into his armpits.

Aidan turned away in disgust "Did you even wash today? B.O. much?"

"Wanna smell them?" Chase shuffled closer to him as Aidan squirmed away in hurry.

"Get away from me!" he whisper-shouted.

"Guys! Be quiet!" Justin whisper snapped as he looked down the empty street that led to Washington Square.

"Got it!" Ethan said triumphantly as the door opened.

"In" Justin declared as they slipped into the building and closed the door gently behind them.

"What's their dorm room number?" Logan asked.

"204" Justin said.

"How would you know." Aidan asked cautiously.

Justin rolled his green eyes "Massie told me since she asked if I ever wanted to see her."

"Turn left." Logan said. They tip toed quietly through the bright, wide hallways. The doors were painted different colors with gold numbers carved into the doors.

"Here!" Chase stopped in front of a light brown door and prepared to knock.

**NYU DORM**

**Girl's Room**

**11:06P.M.**

"Leesh, are you going to eat that cinnamon bun?" Dylan asked her sweetly.

"No" Alicia shook her head and Dylan practically lunged at it.

They were interrupted by a light knock on the door. The girls turned and exchanged looks with each other.

"_Ehmagawd_!" Alicia whispered as she cuddled closer to the girls. "Who is it?"

"Probably just some girl who got lost?" Dylan asked doubtfully.

"You're not allowed to go out after 11:00 re-mem-ber?" Kristen told her.

"Well, I'm suh-rry but unlike _you_, _I_ don't have the time and energy to read the rules of campus life, ok?" Dylan huffed.

"You two are not going to fight right now!" Claire groaned.

"Shhh" Massie demanded as she pulled out her iPhone just in case. She tiptoed to the door and peeped through the hole to find Justin's enlarged head staring back.

"Who is it?" Alicia hissed from the circle huddle.

Massie giggled and threw open the doors. The girls squealed. The boys jumped in and Ethan quickly shut the door quietly behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kristen asked.

"You don't want us to be here?" Aidan asked he made an ah-dorable pout.

"No I do, but it's against the rules." Kristen said frantically.

Massie stared at her and shook her head " _We_ don't follow rules. Rules follow _us_."

"Amen." Alicia, Dylan and Claire hooted. The boys were watching the girls in amusement.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Massie asked while twirling her glossy hair.

Justin shrugged "Just thought we would come visit you guys. Besides, the dinner tonight wasn't the greatest."

"Agreed." Alicia said.

"Soooooo. What do you guys want to do?" Logan asked as he walked over to a sleeping bag that happened to be Claire's and plopped down on it.

Ethan grinned an ah-dorable devious smile "Anyone up for Truth or Dare?"

**Hey! Sorry it's a short chapter. Running out of ideas for this story? Any suggestions? Reviews please!**

**-xoxo, V**


	11. Ican resist everything,except temptation

DON'T OWN THE CLIQUE. LISI HARRISON DOES.

**NYU DORM**

**Girl's Dorm**

**11:10 P.M.**

"Truth or dare?" Claire asked, "aren't we a little too old for that?"

Ethan frowned "You're never too old for truth or dare," He paused for a second "unless you want to play strip poker" Ethan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Claire's bright blue eyes widened. "Truth and dare sounds good!"

Everyone sat in a tight circle with their knees touching and Massie cleared her throat.

"I'll go first!" She squinted her blazing amber eye and looked around the circle while tapping her manicured finger on her rosebud lips. Justin was staring on them the whole time.

"Hmmm." Massie let out while she glanced at Justin staring at her and smirked inwardly. "I choooose...Dylan!" Her eyes zeroed in on the redhead.

"I scared" Dylan stated as she fidgeted. Chase chuckled from beside her.

Massie laughed "You should be." She titled her head back and thought for a few second. "I dare you to make out with Chase for... 1 minute."

Dylan raised her eyebrow. "That's it? Wow, I thought you were going to dare me to do something that will probably get me kicked out of school."

Massie shrugged "It's a start." She eyed Chase who was smiling.

"Fine." Dylan leaned in and pressed her mouth against Chase's soft lips. She lifted her hands around his board shoulders while Chase wrapped his muscular around her thin waist and pulled her closer.

The others whooped and laughed as they watched their best friends make-out with each other. Dylan smiled against Chase's lips.

Massie glanced at her phone "3 missy, 2 missy, 1 missy and 0. Done!"

They didn't pull away. Everyone shared a 8 way eye roll.

"I said done!" Massie repeated. Finally, Dylan and Chase pulled away reluctantly.

"Do that on your own time." Massie told them. "Your turn Dyl."

Dylan laid her head down on Chase's lap and squinted her emerald eyes. "Claire!"

The blonde sat up a little.

"Truth or dare?"

"Umm.." Claire moistened her lips while contemplating the chances.

"Dare it is!" Dylan stated.

"But-"

"No buts" Dylan wagged her slender finger in front of her face.

"I dare you to choose the hottest guy you think in this room and make out with him." Dylan said.

Claire frowned at her. "Uh, newsflash! I'm still with Cam."

"So?" Dylan asked as she wore her own frown on her face.

"So? Doesn't that count as cheating?" Claire asked.

"No. This is just minor cheating. Full on cheating would be having sex with another person." Dylan told her. The others chuckled a little.

Claire turned red as she shook her head "Not doing it, I'll do anything else but nawt this."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Party pooper."

"Then you used your only chicken pass, meaning your going to have to do anything else someone dares you tonight." Massie said with her signature smirk.

"But-" Claire opened her mouth.

"No no no take backs." Massie grinned evily as Claire pouted. "Your turn."

Claire brightened a little "Umm...Juuuuustiiiin."

"Yeah?" The muscular blonde looked up.

"Dare you to go outside in your underwear and run around the Washington Square fountain 5 times and than come in." Claire said.

"What? But it's freezing outside!" Justin moaned.

"Exactly." Claire winked and Massie laughed at her crush.

"Are you going to use your chicken?" Ethan asked.

"Nope." Justin started to strip off his clothes while glancing at Massie.

Everyone 'whooed' as Justin took off his crisp Diesel jeans, revealing defined and toned tanned legs. Massie watched as he tugged off his hoodie and a chiseled six pack was seen. His blond hair was messy in a sexy way and he swung his clothes onto the ground and stretched a little. She watched as his muscles flexed and unflexed and his smile was cockier then usual. Justin popped back to his place beside Massie in his plaid boxers and place his arm around her. She tries nawt to push as his half-naked body was pressed against her side. She gave him a smile which he thought was dazzling. He wanted and would've leaned in and kiss her right there if it weren't for their friends who were waiting for him to run around outside like a psycho. He turned back to the circle.

"Can I at least keep my shoes on?" Justin asked.

"Nope." Claire said as she shook her head.

Justin sighed as he tugged off his shoes. "And we all thought _you_ were the nicest one."

Claire grinned. "Don't judge a book by it's cover."

"A very pretty book." Logan said as he winked at her. Claire blushed.

"Go." Aidan shoved Justin towards to door. "We're right behind you."

Justin sighed as he set a bare foot onto the dirty carpet of the hallway.

They all filed silently towards the main door and as they pushed it open, a cold gust of wind hit them. Justin jumped a little.

"What if I get sick?" He made the last attempt to reason with his stubborn friends.

"Then Massie can take care of you 24/7, you'll like that wouldn't you? Now go." Chase pushed him out.

Justin yelped a little as his bare feet touched the cold, damp ground. Then he made a run for it from one of the dorms that encircled the Washignton Square fountain.

Massie, Claire, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Aidan, Ethan, Chase and Logan all supressed a loud laugh as they fell over each other while watching their blonde friend sprint as fast as he could around the huge fountain 5 times.

Alicia tried to hold up her filming Sidekick while holding her flat stomach.

After the last round, Justin walked back to where they all stood and grinned like an idiot. "I did it!"

They fell over themselves again and covered their mouths while tip toeing back to the girl's dorm room. Once inside the thick walls, they all busted out laughing. Justin rolled his eyes as he only pulled on his dark wash Diesel jeans and nothing else while rubbing his hands together.

When they had all stopped laughing their cheeks were flushed. Justin cleared his throat. "Aidan. I dare you to-"

"Wait" Aidan held up a hand "You didn't ask 'Truth or Dare'"

"Yeah, well, Claire didn't ask either, so it's only fair." Justin stated. "Dare you to knock on the door across from us and do something stupid."

"You do know that we're not suppose to be here right?" Aidan asked Justin who rolled his eyes and replied with an indignant "Yes."

"And you do know that this is the _girl's_ dorm and we're _boys._" Aidan asked again slowly as if he was talking to a five-year-old.

Justin was getting annoyed "_Yes!_ Know do it."

"Fine, if I get in trouble, I'm blaming it on you." Aidan sighed as he picked himself up.

"As always." Justin shot back and was pleased when he earned a giggle from Massie.

"I call the peep hole." Kristen said while smirking at Aidan.

"Call the other half." Dylan jumped up. Chase smiled sweetly at Aidan as he jammed his Blackberry Bold at the doorway where it sat filming.

"No filming." Aidan snapped.

"Too bad." Chase called back.

Aidan knocked lightly on the door across from the girls. They all hid behind the door that was opened an inch and both Kristen and Dylan where on their toes peeping out.

A girl with messy-bed blonde hair opened the door about five minutes after and snapped "What the hell do you want?"

Aidan acted dumb as he cocked his head to the side. "Directions." He stated.

The blonde girl squinted her light brown eyes. "This is the girl's dorm building. You don't need directions, you need common sense."

"What if I don't have common sense?" Aidan countered dumbly

"Who doesn't have common sense?" The blonde girl snapped loudly, clearly annoyed by Aidan.

"Apparently I don't"

"Get otta here." With that said the blonde girl slammed here door, but Aidan was faster. He stuck his foot in between the closing door and the brown door frame.

"But I'm lost." Aidan begged.

The blonde girl squinted her already squinted eyes even more as she studied Aidan who was doing his ah-dorable puppy dog face. Her face softened a little.

"Fine." She said as she finger combed her tangled hair. "Directions to where?"

"To my room." Aidan's voice oozed 'duh'.

The blonde girl got annoyed again. "How am I suppose to know where your room is? There's, like, five different boy dorms for NYU!"

Aidan shrugged. "Never paid attention to the name of my building." Then he widened his navy eye "Are we suppose to remember them?"

"Uh! I swear, I just lost some brain cells talking to you." With that, she slammed her door shut.

"Stop PMS'ing to strangers! It's not very nice!" Aidan shouted toward the shut door loudly. Then he quickly darted back to the girls dorm room. Chase reached out and snatched his phone from the hallway and they slammed they door shut.

They all busted out laughing while Aidan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Kristen's narrow shoulders shook from laughter while she angled her red face from Aidan. But he already saw her.

"You laughing!"

"We're all laughing." Ethan snorted.

They played about two more rounds and finished 24 bottles of Red Bull before the sugar drained from their veins. Before they knew it, they we all passed out cold, tangled with each other on the floor.

**HEY! Whaddaya think? Ideas for the next chapter, I'm running out of ideas. **

**P.S.- I heart REVIEWS!**

**-xoxo, V**


End file.
